Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animal training device, and more particularly, to a scent training device.
Related Art
The most formative time in a dog's life is the early puppy period before the age of approximately twelve (12) weeks. However, most dog trainers do not train at this early age and instead generally wait until a dog matures. For example, detection dogs, which are dogs that are trained to use their sense of smell to detect target items (e.g., explosives, illegal drugs, certain foods, blood, etc.), are generally only scent trained after the dogs reach adulthood. Most scent training methods/approaches used for adult dogs are not suitable for early imprinting and training of puppies.